Take A Bow
by Jealousyisthegreeneyedmonster1
Summary: Identical Twins, Bryce and Peyton Morgan couldn't be any more different... Bryce loves Cheerleading and music two combinations that shouldn't go together whereas her sister is into Make-up, Fashion and Softball. But After their Auntie's force them to moved from Dubbo, Australia to Lima, Ohio in America there life takes a horrible turn resulting in the loss of someone special...
1. Prologue

Identical Twins, Bryce and Peyton morgan couldn't be any more different... Bryce loves Cheerleading and music to combinations that shouldn't go together whereas her sister is into Make-up, aFshion and Softball. But After there auntie's force them to moved from Dubbo, Australia to Lima, Ohio in America there life takes a horrible turn resulting in the loss of someone special, and just when all hope is lost a certain Latina and her partners in crime save the twins from themselves or will the twin's lose each other forever.


	2. Where are we moving this time?

I walk into the house, sweaty and exhausted from Cheer training again. When I hear Peyton raging about moving, i dont even know why she bothers arguing anymore, I mean if it didn't work the last hundred times it sure isnt going to work this time. As i walk into my room i see all my cheer magazines thrown all over the floor again.

" Really Peyton again, What did these magazines ever do to you?" I shout through our adjoining bathroom as start picking up all of the magazines up from the floor.

"Oh my god! Really Bryce, is that all you care about! i mean half of those magazines are like four years old! I don't know why you like them so much!" Peyton says grabbing the ones I had already picked up and throwing back on the floor.

I look at her before tackling her to the ground and pinning her on ground. I just start to lift my arm up ready to swing a punch when i hear my Aunties coming upstairs, i look at Peyton before shrugging and punching her straight in the nose. I get up as blood starts pouring out of her nose, I notice some got on me, then i hear the door open followed by the sound of Charlie's voice

"Bryce Alexis Morgan! what did you do this time?" She yells as she takes Peyton into the bathroom to clean up the blood.

"That bitch knows what happens when she messes with my cheer magazines! I was just giving her a reminder!" I says picking my magazines again before putting back on my book shelf.

"Don't call your sister that Bryce, what happened to you guys, you guys were inseperable but nowadays you can't get far enough away from each other. But that's not why i am came up here, Charlie and I have to talk to you about where we are moving." Lucy says sitting next to me on my bed.

"Where to this time? Queensland, Victoria or maybe even Tasmania again!" I say practially bouncing with excitment.

"That's the thing, we aren't moving to a new state...We are moving to a new country" Charlie says from the bathroom.

"What do you mean a new country? Like New Zealand ot something?" I ask looking at Lucy

"No, more like America" Lucy says sheepishly

"AMERICA?!" Both of us yell

"Yeah, Lucy got a pretty sweet job offer over there and we wont have to move anymore after this time i swear." Charlie says

"Like where are we talking, California? Miami? New York?" I ask scared of what the answer might be

"No, more like lima, Ohio. Oh, is that a new pair of jeans Bryce, where did you get them" Lucy says pointing in my wardrobe

"Lima, Ohio... Wow that sounds like fun!" Peyton sarcastically says walking into the room

"Wait, i have heard of that place before, i think it is in one of Cheer Mags" I say running over to my stack and pulling out one.

"Oh my god! Lima has the best cheerleading team in whole country there! when do do we leave?" i ask basically jumping up and down.

"How can you be happy about this Bryce! We are moving across the world! for what a stupid small town! yeah right! i am not going!" Peyton says walking to her room and slamming the door

"Well that went well.. At least we have one half of them on board" Lucy says sending me a wink before walking out.

"Yeah, true that... Better start packing we leave in a week" Charlie says before we do our secret handshake.

I think i am going to enjoy this move


	3. Moving Day

I am scared awake by the sound of my alarm going off, and before I can even move a muscle I hear Peyton yelling at me.

"TURN IT OFF BRYCE!" She screams like she owns the place.

Just for that I am going to let it go,I jump out of bed and grab my towel before walking into the Bathroom, i shut the door behind me. I look in the mirror to see my blonde hair is a complete mess, I take that as a sign that i had a good sleep. I hear Peyton groan followed by her footsteps into the bathroom.

"I was here first, get out!" I say grabbing my shower stuff from under the sink.

"I know, i just want to grab my make up bag before you do anything to it" she says looking for it.

"It was one time" I say rolling my eyes

"It must be in my room and one time was enough to make me paraniod" she says walking out and closing the door behind her.

I turn the shower and find the right temperature before getting undressed and hopping in. I start washing my hair and softly singing _Take _a Bow by Rihanna.

_Oh, how 'bout a round of applause?_  
><em>Yeah, standin' ovation<em>  
><em>Oooh, oh yeah, yeah y-yeah yeah<em>

_You look so dumb right now_  
><em>Standin' outside my house<em>  
><em>Tryin' to apologize<em>  
><em>You're so ugly when you cry<em>  
><em>Please, just cut it out<em>

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
><em>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<em>

_But you put on quite a show (ooh)_  
><em>Really had me going<em>  
><em>But now it's time to go (ooh)<em>  
><em>Curtains finally closing<em>

_That was quite a show (ooh)_  
><em>Very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now<em>  
><em>(But it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

_Grab your clothes and get gone (Get gone)_  
><em>Ya better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (Come on)<em>  
><em>Talkin' 'bout, "Girl I love you, you're the one."<em>  
><em>This just looks like a rerun<em>  
><em>Please, what else is on?<em>

_And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not (mhmm)_  
><em>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<em>

_But you put on quite a show (ooh)_  
><em>Really had me going<em>  
><em>But now it's time to go<em>  
><em>Curtains finally closing<em>

_That was quite a show_  
><em>Very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now<em>  
><em>(But it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow<em>

_Ohh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_  
><em>For making me believe that you could be faithful to me<em>  
><em>Let's hear your speech out<em>

_How 'bout a round of applause?_  
><em>A standin' ovation<em>

_But you put on quite a show_  
><em>Really had me going<em>  
><em>Now it's time to go<em>  
><em>Curtains finally closing<em>

_That was quite a show_  
><em>Very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now<em>  
><em>(But it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow<em>

I am so lost in singing that, I jump wheni hear someone banging on the door.

"Can you get now? I have to get ready too!" I hear Peyton through the door.

I turn off the shower before jumping out and wrapping myself up in the towel before walking back into my now empty room, I pull out some panties and a bra then my gray skinny jeans, a purple that says "Cute but creepy" and a hoodie. I quickly throw my clothes before throwing my hair up into a pony tail, then i head downstairs to find Lucy cooking what smells like Waffles and Charlie reading the paper.

"Morning Bryce, beat Peyton to the bathroom did we?" Charlie asks without looking up from the paper

"I sure did, and how did you know it was me?" I ask giving her a weird look

"we heard singing in the shower and when it didnt sound like cats dying, we knew it was you" Charlie says giving me a wink

I sit down beside her just as lucy slides over a plate full of waffles, I give her a big cheeky grin before devouring the plate. Just as i finsh my waffle, Peyton walks in and says good morning to everyone.

After we all finish eating brekkie, Lucy and Charlie send us back upstairs to finish packing our suitcases, cause we are heading to the airport in an hour. I pack the last of my two suitcases of clothes before filling my backpack with my cahrgers for my phone and ipod, a couple of books, my wallet and two extra pairs of headphones. I pit my backpack on and take once last look around my room before i take all of my suitcases downstairs to the car and i see Lucy trying to putt Charlie's and her suitcases in the back of the car.

"You want some help luce?" I ask putting my suitcases on the ground next to the car

"Yes! I have no idea how I am going to fit all of our suitcases in this car" Lucy says scratching her head.

"what if you put them all in on there side? I mean Charlie and you have 2, I have 2 and Peyton has 2...They might all fit that way?" I saymaking hand gestures to show her what i mean.

She nods her and after about five minutes, peyton comes down and gives hers before disappearing back inside. It takes us another half an hour before we get all of the suitcases in the car. We share a high five before Charlie tell us we are leaving and to get in the car, I jump in the back of the car before Peyton can steal my seat.

"Hurry up Peyton! we have to leave now to make to the Airport in time!" Charlie shouts inside the house, I watch Peyton walk through the front door with an extremely bored expression etched into her face. Charlie shuts the door before hopping into the druvers seat as Peyton slides in next to me.

After about a five hour trip to sydney airport, we finally arrived and we were even three hours early. Charlie and Me go grab luggage trolleys whilst Peyton helps Lucy unpack and park the car.

"Hey, Charlie I bet you twenty bucks i can beat you back to car" I say with a smirk

"Looks like i am going to be twenty bucks richer" she says smirking right back at me

We take off running towards the car, but in the end we tie and then we both ended up laughing hysterically at the looks of Lucy and Peyton. We load up the suitcases before checking in and then the long began, after about two and half hours of waiting our flight number is called and we begin boarding...

And in twenty-fours hours we will be at our new home...


	4. The New Neighbours

**Santana's P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of someone yelling followed by a truck. I groan before grabbing a pillow and covering my face.

"Mija, Get up and come meet our new neighbours" I hear my mum shout from downstairs.

I slowly get up and change into a pair of Cheerio's sweats, a grey t-shirt and my Cheerio's hoodie before I walk downstairs to find my mother waiting for me. She gives "The look" that says be nice to them, before walking out the front door. I quickly follow behind her, I squint as the sun hits my eyes.

"Hello, My name is Maribel Lopez and this my Daughter Santana, Santana say hi" My mother says as walk next door

"Hey" I say as I spot two women.

"Hello, My name is Charlie Morgan and this my Partner Lucy Morgan." One of the two women says with a heavy accent

"Where is accent from?" I ask curiously

"That would Australia and hey, I am Lucy" The woman say wiping the sweat from her forehead

"Peyton! Come get the rest of your crap!" A girl who looks to be about my age says from behind the truck

"Oh, I almost forgot that Bryce, and her Twin is Peyton is somewhere around here" the woman named Charlie says pointing towards the back of the truck.

"Twins? Are they identical or?" My mother asks

"Yeah, but they couldn't be more different" Lucy says laughing

"Well, If Bryce wasn't such a idiot, we wouldn't have a problem and Hey, my name is Peyton and I am the better half of us two" another teenage girl says walk

"I am the Idiot, are you asking for another blood nose Peyton! Cause I can give you one you pompous bitch!" The first teenage girl says walking from behind the truck

I see she has the hand bawled up in a fist and is ready to swing until the woman named Lucy grabs her and pulls her away.

"That was Bryce, she has a little bit of temper" Charlie says giving Peyton a look that makes Peyton walk inside the house

"Well I am sure Daughters are lovely" My Mother says

"They aren't our parents, they are our Aunties" Bryce says

"What happened to your Parents?" I ask, only to receive a slap on the arm from mum

"They didn't want us and wait are you on the Cheerio's?" Bryce asks me after noticing my clothes

"Bryce don't say that about you Mother and Father!" Charlie says

"You know about the Cheerio's? And yeah I am the Head Cheerleader" I tell her, I watch as she starts to smile

"Of course, she knows who the Cheerio's are, it is the only reason she agreed to move here!" Peyton says messing up Bryce's hair only to receive a punch to mouth from Bryce.

"I am not their biggest fan! We used to take parts of their routines and use them in ours back in Dubbo, you dweeb" Bryce says.

"You are a cheerleader?" I ask pointing at Bryce, only to receive a nod back

"I have Cheerio's Practice this afternoon if you want to come and try out, Coach is always looking for talented people to join." I say with a shrug of shoulders.

"Serious! That would amazing! Can I go Charlie please! I promise not to punch Peyton for a whole week!" Bryce says shaking Charlie

"Sure, why not" Charlie says.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Charlie and Bryce. Santana aren't Brittany and Quinn coming over soon?" My mother says before walking towards the house

"Yeah, they are. Well I come get you before I leave for Practice Bryce Okay?" I say and I see her nod before I run to catch up with my mum.

Just as we get to the house, I see Quinn with Brittany driving up the driveway, I wave at them and wait for them by the front door. Brittany jumps out and rans to give me a hug while I just smile at Quinn. I tell my mum we are just going to go hangout in my room until Cheerio's Practice, before we head upstairs, I hear more shouting from next door. I look out the window to see Bryce and Peyton going at it again and I just laugh before heading upstairs. I find Brittany and Quinn looking at my window laughing at them too.

"Hey S, who are your new neighbours?" Quinn asks

"Well the two teens that are fighting are Identical Twins named Peyton and Bryce, and they live with their Aunties Charlie and Lucy, and they are from Australia" I say laying down on my bed and closing my eyes.

"For twins they seem to hate each other" Britt says sit down next to me.

"From what I saw they do" I say sitting up and stretching.

"I wonder why? And how come they don't live with their Parents?" Quinn asks still watching them from the window

"I don't know and Bryce is coming to Cheerio's Practice this Afternoon, apparently she was a cheerleader in Australia or something" I say, Quinn just nods before coming and sitting on the bed.

"As long as Bryce doesn't cause any trouble on the Cheerio's, I think she would be a fine fit" Quinn says checking her nails

We sit there for the next few hours just talking and hanging until I have to get up and get ready so I tell Q and Britt that I will see them at practice, they say goodbye then leave. After an hour it is time to head to practice, so grab my bag before heading downstairs. I throw my stuff car before taking a deep breath and heading to the neighbour's house.

As I Bryce gets to the door, I actually get a proper look at her.

She has dirty blonde hair with purple at the ends, her eyes are green/grey that make it impossible not to stare at, her lips look picture perfect. I am pulled out of my staring when I hear her talk.

"Thanks Charles and hey Santana right?" She says pointing to me

"Yeah it is Santana and are you ready to go? Coach hates late comers" I say with a smile.

"She is so beautiful, wait no. You love Brittany Santana but she is dating Sam… But you still love her, don't you?" I think to myself.

**BRYCE'S P.O.V**

After getting in a fight with Peyton again, we were sent up to rooms to unpack and thankfully this time we don't have share a bathroom instead we get separate ones, THANK THE LORD. I walk into my room to see it has been painted black, there is a huge walk in closet and there a book shelves scattered all over the room and I have a queen sized bed smack bang in the middle of the room. I grab one of boxes full of my favourite books and I begin unpacking them when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say putting in the last of my books

"Hey Bryce, We are going to get some lunch at a local restaurant called Breadstix. Do you want to come?" Lucy says just sticking her head in

"No thanks, I got to find where the box that has my cheer stuff is before I forget" I say looking around my room

"Bryce, some of your crap got put in my room!" I hear Peyton yell from down the hall

I look at Lucy and she just shrugs. I walk down to Peyton's room and I gently knock on the door, before walking to see her dancing around the room with her headphones in.

"PEYTON!" I shout and I start laughing when she jumps.

"What do you want?" she says taking a headphone out.

"My box of stuff?" I say looking at her.

"Oh that is over there, the dumb movers put it in here" She says pointing to beside her bed.

I walk over and pick up my box, seeing that it is my cheer stuff, I smile. I run back to my room and open the box and pull out my cheer bag and my white shoes. I just finish filling my bag up when I hear Charlie say that girl from next door is here to take me to cheer practice, I quickly grab my IPhone and my IPod before running downstairs almost taking out Peyton in the process. Just as I get to the door Charlie throws a water bottle and a lunch box full of food at me.

"Thanks Charles, and hey Santana right?" I say closing the door behind me, when I look up at her.

I see has beautiful long black hair, dark brown eyes that I could easily get lost in, she has big full lips that just seem to draw me… I am snap out of my staring when I hear start talking.

"Yeah it is Santana, and you ready to go? Coach hates late comers" Santana says with a shrug

"Yeah I am all set let's go" I say moving my hand to signal we can walk.

While we are walking to her car, I come to the realisation that I could quite possibly have a crush on my new neighbour… Thank god my Auntie's already know I am gay.


	5. Cheerio's Practice

**_BRYCE P.O.V_**

As Santana pulls into the School car park, I see two blondes wave at the car. I look down as I try to hide my face, I can already feel the nerves start to kick in. Santana parks next to where the two blondes were standing, when we get out one of the blondes runs and give Santana a hug while the other one just stays where she is and waves.

"Oh, is this one of your new neighbours san!" The girl hugging Santana asks

"News does travel fast around here, and yeah I am Bryce" I say with a nervous laugh, and within seconds she has her arms wrapped around me hugging me tight.

"Hi, I am Brittany and we are going to be awesome friends! She says before letting me go.

"Bryce, this is Quinn" Santana says pointing to the other blonde.

I just smile and wave at her, to receive a small back from her

"Guys, I am going to find Coach Sylvester and see if I can get Bryce a try out." Santana says before grabbing my hand pulling me in towards the school. She drags me all the way to Coach Sylvester's office, she knocks before walking in.

"Coach Sylvester, this is Bryce and she wants on the Cheerios" She says pulling me beside her.

I see a lady cleaning a trophy that is taller than me, turn around and look me up and down.

"And why should I give her try Sandbags" Coach Sylvester says

"Because I have been a cheerleader since I was like eleven years old Coach, and I was on a Cheerleading team in Australia" I say my anger getting the better of me

"Well, someone has a temper don't they? Bryce was it?" She says to me

"Yeah, Bryce Morgan that is me" I say stepping forward.

"You want to try out? Fine be out on the field in two minutes or no Cheerio's" She says grabbing her folder and walking out

"I hope you don't mind humiliation Bryce, because you are going to get a lot of that, this afternoon" Santana says before pulling me to the change rooms.

I quickly get changed and follow Santana out on the field to see all the cheerleaders sitting on the bleachers, Santana gives me a smile before going and sitting next Brittany. I walk over to Coach Sylvester, and wait for her instructions. After a few seconds she gives me two routines to complete in under three minutes, I nod my head before performing both routines flawlessly and under two minutes. Santana claps her hands before walking down to stand next to me.

"So Coach, am I a Cheerio or not?" I ask

"That was an outstanding Performance, of course you are a Cheerio, and Sandbags go get her set up. The rest of you starting running me some laps!" She says without looking up.

Brittany gives me a hug before running off, while Quinn just glares. I shrug it off before going and grabbing a drink of water.

**SANTANA'S P.O.V**

"Those were two of our hardest routines, yet you knew exactly what you were doing. I am truly amazed Bryce" I say to Bryce as I take her to get Cheerio's stuff.

"Well, we used parts of them back in Australia when we had cheer competitions… So I knew exactly what to do but not what order to put it in, I have never actually seen them performed." She says walking beside me

I nod before taking her into the supply closet to get her a uniform, bag and the rest of the junk we get. I find her a uniform, but I can't find anything else that's when I spot a Cheerio's bag stash sitting right behind the door. I throw one of the bags at her.

"In there you get a Hoodie, sweats, water bottle and some other junk. Oh and you have to wear your Cheerio's uniform every day and you hair is to be in a Ponytail aswell, Now let's go find you a locker in the Cheerio Locker room before everyone comes in." I say walking back towards the locker room, she quickly catches up.

We walk in silence all the way to the locker room, as we walk in I see Quinn and Brittany out of their uniform and are getting ready to leave.

"Did coach finish practice early?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and we don't even have practice tomorrow after school either" Quinn says with a shrug of her shoulders.

I just shrug before, finding a locker for Bryce.

"Here, you can use this one until Coach gets you an official cheerio Locker. And since we don't have to go outside and practice, I will drive you home." I say looking at her, she just nods her head.

Bryce waits while I change before walking out to my car to find out that it is pissing down raining and because of the rain it takes me and extra five minutes to get to our street and I pull into her driveway I see two brand new Jeep's sitting in the drive way. I look over at Bryce and I see that she is in complete shock. I see her Aunts come outside, I see them wave at me which I politely return.

"Well I better go, thanks for getting me on the Cheerio's Santana it means a lot" Bryce says grabbing her stuff.

"It is fine Bryce, oh and tomorrow if you want someone to show you around I can?" I say giving her a smile

"Thanks that would be awesome Santana" She says before hopping out.

I wave before pulling out and heading into my drive way. I grab all my stuff before bracing myself for the mad dash, I am going to have to make. I quickly open the door before sprinting inside my house, completely soaked of course. I tell mum that Bryce made the Cheerio's before heading up stairs to do the rest of my homework.


	6. First Day

**BRYCE'S P.O.V**

I sprint to the house but I get absolutely drenched. I take my now soaked sneakers at the door before I walk inside.

"Hey, what's with the two Jeeps in the driveway and I made the Cheerios" I say to both my Aunts as I walk in the kitchen.

"Congrats Bryce and get them clothes off Bryce, you know the rules and they are for Peyton and you" Charlie says pushing me upstairs to my room.

I nod my head before running upstairs and jumping in the shower to warm up then I hop into my favourite pyjamas. I head back downstairs to see Lucy and Charlie cuddling on the coach watching Jersey Shore.

"Why do you even like that show, all it is about is Sex and alcohol and if you want to see that just go to Las Vegas sand it is even free there" I say laying across both of them.

"Because it is funny and we don't whinge when you force us to sit through Grey's anatomy, so cant whinge when we watch this and we both know you love it too! Oh and there is some left over, spaghetti from lunch if you are hungry" Lucy says pushing me on the floor with a smirk.

I jump up and ran to the kitchen, getting a huge bowl of spaghetti before sitting back in the lounge room to watch Jersey Shore. We sit there for a few hours before I am sent to bed because I have school in the morning. I groan before walking into my room and make a bee-line to my new bed and within minutes I am dead to the world.

I am woken up to the sound of Peyton singing in the shower, I jump up to see that I have plenty of time to get ready. So I go jump in the shower before pulling out my Cheerios uniform and throwing my up in the regulation ponytail, I grab my backpack before heading downstairs for breakfast. As I get to the bottom of stairs, see Peyton making toast which means Charlie and Lucy are still asleep, I check my wallet to see that I have 20 dollars.

"Hey, I am leaving. Are you driving or what?" I ask grabbing the set of keys with my name on it.

"No, I am not allowed until next week so I have to go with you." Peyton says grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

I just shake my head before following her, I pull out my phone and look up directions to the nearest coffee place before jumping in and driving straight there. After a few minutes we get there.

"Do you want anything Peyton?" I ask grabbing my wallet from the backseat

"Yeah, I am coming to grab something too." She says getting out.

I follow her inside, I order my usual Latté with three sugars before walking to stand next to Peyton. I hear my order get called, I quickly walk up and grab before walking out to my car. I hop in before taking a giant sip of my coffee, I sigh when the liquid touches my lips. I feel Peyton get in, I put my coffee in the drink holder before heading towards school. As I pull in I see Santana and Brittany wave from behind her car, I wave back before I park a few spots away. I grab my bag and my coffee before hopping, I see Peyton is waiting for me. I roll my eyes before heading towards Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Santana, hey Brittany. Oh Brittany this my sister Peyton, Peyton this is Brittany she is on the cheerio's with me" I say pointing to both of them

"Hi, Bryce we have to go meet with the Principal like now, so can we go?" Peyton says walking off

"I will see you guys later" I say before running after Peyton

We get to the office and we have 15 minute meeting with Principal Figgins before he calls in two students to help us on our first day. I see Santana walk in with some chick, you dresses horribly.

"Rachel, this is Peyton, you are her buddy for today" Figgins say to the random chick.

"Santana, this is Bryce, your buddy." Figgins says to Santana.

They both nod before, taking us to lockers then to our first classes, I have Spanish with Mr Shuesetar with Santana. We get to the classroom where Santana tells to wait outside for a sec, while she gets Mr Shue. A few seconds later she comes out with the teacher, before heading back into the classroom.

"Hi, Bryce right? My name is Mr Shuesetar but you call Mr Shue." He says shaking my hands before taking me into class.

When I walk in, I see Santana point to the spot next to her, so I quickly walk and sit next to her. At the end of the lesson, a guy with a Mohawk comes up to me.

"Hey the names Puck, and if you need anything just let me know." He says clearly flirting

"Umm, I think I will pass Puck but thanks" I say grabbing my books and I hear Santana start laughing

"What? You can't be serious, I am hot" He says looking at me in disbelief

"Trust me, I have had better" I say before walking out beside Santana

He stares at me with complete and utter shock as we leave, I turn and wave before following Santana to my next class.

**SANTANA'S P.O.V**

I can't help but laugh as Bryce turns Puck down but I absolutely lose it when she waves at him before walking out with me.

"What's so funny?" Bryce asks me as we head to our next class.

"I have never seen anyone turn him down and the way you did it… It was hilarious" I say with a giggle

"I guess so" She says letting out a little laugh

We walking into AP Maths, the teacher just nods before sending us to our seats. I few minutes later I see Rachel walk in with Peyton.

"Watch the Teachers face" I whisper to Bryce

She looks up just in time to see Rachel introducing Peyton to the teacher, the teacher looks at Peyton then at Bryce a couple times before telling them to go to their seats. I look at Bryce to see her giggling as Peyton rolls her eyes at the teacher. The lesson goes by fast and as we stand up to leave, Rachel comes over with Peyton.

"So Bryce, I can hear you can sing! You should consider joining glee club!" Rachel says to Bryce, I watch as Bryce's faces turns from happy into anger but before she can say anything I better her to it.

"Back off Man Hands, It is her first day you need to bombard her with all glee crap, at least give her a couple of days to settle in" I say giving her my best glare

"But the first day, you met her. You got on the Cheerios?" Peyton says with a pointed looked

"You can't even let me have a shred of happiness can you Peyton, Just because I am going to be the popular twin you aren't for once!" Bryce yells before pushing past Rachel and Peyton towards the door.

"Oh and Peyton you can walk home" She adds before walking out

I glare at both of them before grabbing my stuff and chasing her. I look all over the school but I can't find her, I stop to catch my breath. I am leaning against the Auditorium when I hear someone singing and playing the piano. I open the door to find Bryce sitting on the piano on stage singing _Hall Of Fame_. I sit down in the back row and watch as she starts singing the song again

Yeah, you could be the greatest  
>You can be the best<br>You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
>You could beat the war<br>You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
>You can beat the clock<br>You can move a mountain  
>You can break rocks<p>

You can be a master  
>Don't wait for luck<br>Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame  
>And the world's gonna know your name<br>Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
>And the world's gonna know your name<br>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
>You could run the mile<br>You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
>You could get the gold<br>Breaking all the records they thought could never be broke

Do it for your people  
>Do it for your pride<br>Never gonna know if you never even try

Do it for your country  
>Do it for your name<br>Cause there's gonna be a day  
>When you're...<p>

Standing in the hall of fame  
>And the world's gonna know your name<br>Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
>And the world's gonna know your name<br>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion  
>Be a champion<br>Be a champion  
>Be a champion<br>On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
>Be teachers<br>Be politicians  
>Be preachers<p>

Be believers  
>Be leaders<br>Be astronauts  
>Be champions<br>Be true seekers

Be students  
>Be teachers<br>Be politicians  
>Be preachers<p>

Be believers  
>Be leaders<br>Be astronauts  
>Be champions<p>

Standing in the hall of fame  
>And the world's gonna know your name<br>Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
>And the world's gonna know your name<br>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

But before she can finish the song, Rachel walks onto the stage squealing. I jump up and run to the stage but it is too late.

"Wow, Peyton didn't say you were that good!" She says to Bryce.

"Wow stalking me now… And I thought you Americans had class" Bryce says standing up from the piano to stand in front Rachel.

I walk up and stand beside Bryce, I send her a reassuring look.

"I am going to ignore that comment because you have Santana all day, But you have to join Glee club" Rachel says standing her ground.

Bryce starts laughing before wiping some tears from her eyes, I look at her while I wait to see Bryce's response.

"I don't have to anything, you aren't my mum or my dad. I don't care what you heard or want me to do. I am not joining Glee club, the sooner you get that through your head and leave me alone. The happier the both of us will be… So if you could stop stalking me it would be awesome" Bryce says grabbing her stuff and walking out of the Auditorium.

"Oh and Santana would you be able to give Peyton a lift home… I am over today and I am not staying here...I will see you tomorrow." She says before walking out.

I turn to Rachel to see she is frozen in her spot.

"Berry, why couldn't you just leave it alone? You and your big mouth!" I yell before walking out, I have to get to my next class before I get in trouble by Sue.

The rest of the day goes quickly, until I walk out of class to find a raging Peyton waiting for me.

"Where the hell is my sister?!" She yells at me

"Well thanks to your stunt earlier, she went home. So you get to ride with me." I say putting my stuff in my locker, before walking out to my car.

I hop in and start the car. The ride is over quickly, I pull into their driveway where I only see one jeep, which is weird considering Bryce left over three hours ago.

Where is hell Bryce?


	7. The Truth

**Bryce P.O.V**

I look down on at my phone to see Lucy is ringing me again, I decline the call before continuing my walk around the park. I feel my phone vibrating again, I pull it out and it is Lucy again. I sigh before answering this time

"Hello" I say bracing myself for the yelling that is coming

"YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR HOURS AND ALL YOU SAY IS HELLO!" Lucy yells

"What else did you expect me to say? I am so sorry about the fact my PEYTON made me leave school because she is jealous bitch" I say back

"Just get home Bryce" She says before hanging up.

I sigh before turning around and walking back towards my car, I get in and put my head back so it is resting on the back of my seat for a few minutes. I start my car before heading back home, as I pull into my street, I begin bracing myself for the angry rant I am going to get from Lucy and later from Charlie. I reverse into the driveway before grabbing my school bag and hopping out, as I shut my door and turn around I see Lucy waiting for me on the front veranda. I walk up to her trying to hide my fear but she notices anyway. She sits down on the top step and pats the spot next her, I throw bag near the door before sitting down next to her. After a few minutes she finally talks.

"What the hell were you thinking Bryce?" She asks looking at me

"I had to get away, Peyton knows why I don't sing in public but she went out of her way to make me look like the bad guy" I say looking at my car

"Singing? Peyton told us you just ditched school" Lucy says looking at me

"Of course she did, no I was with Santana when Peyton and Her friend come up to talk to me about my singing and how I should join Glee club. I said no and told Peyton she could walk home before taking off and hiding in the auditorium. I went up and sat on the piano and was singing _Hall of Fame _when I heard Santana come in but ignored her, I started singing again but before I could even finish the song, that chick was up there telling me I had to join glee club…" I say clenching my fist

"Then you got angry right?" she asks

"Yeah, I told her I didn't want to join the club and to leave me alone before grabbing my bag and leaving. But I asked Santana to bring Peyton home because I knew if I saw her I would kill her." I say on the verge of tears.

Lucy just nods before wrapping her arms around me and just holding me, until Charlie comes out and sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asks me

"Peyton tried to humiliate Bryce at school today… She told someone about how well Bryce could sing even though she knows full well that Bryce doesn't people knowing she can sing after what happened last time." Lucy says still holding me

"What? Are you serious? Lucy you go deal with Peyton, I will stay here with Bryce" Charlie says.

I feel Lucy get up and go back inside then I hear yelling but I tune it out.

"Bryce, why don't you give singing another try, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened." Charlie says looking at me

"It isn't my fault?! I was in the car with them, I heard them arguing about whether or not they could afford lessons, next thing I know I am waking up in hospital with stitches down the right side of body and finding out that my parents have disappeared off the face of the earth but that's okay because at least they aren't dead! If I hadn't asked about those damn singing lessons none of this would have happened. Mum and Dad would still be here and Peyton wouldn't hate me!" I shout before walking and getting in my car and taking off

"Bryce!" I hear shout at the car but I just keep driving

**SANTANA's P.O.V**

I am just finishing up on my homework when I hear shouting from next door. I get up and walk to the window to find Bryce shouting at her aunt, I miss the first bit but I catch the second part and my heart stops when I hear it.

"If I hadn't asked about those damn singing lessons none of this would have happened. Mum and Dad would still be here and Peyton wouldn't hate me!" Bryce shouts before walking and getting in her car and taking off.

"Bryce!" I hear Charlie shout but it is no use.

I ran down stairs and grab my car keys before hopping in my car and chasing after her, I follow her all the way to a park on the other side of town. I watch her get out of the car and look at me before sighing. I pull up beside her, before getting out and walking over to her.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asks looking at me.

"Something about singing lessons, parents being here and your sister wouldn't hate you" I say leaning against my car.

"Well since you know that you might as well know the whole story, I mean it isn't going to be long before Peyton tells someone." She says rubbing her temples

" Since I can remember I have always be able to sing, my mum used to tell me that I was going to famous because of my voice one day and I used beg her for singing lessons but my dad would always say no. Then I was picked as the Lead in my 3rd grade class's version of Cinderella. I was so happy, I practiced every minute of every day until the big day. Peyton didn't have a role and because I got one she refused to even come watch it, so she stayed with my Aunts that night. After the performance my parents and me were driving home, I asked again if I could get singing lessons. They got into a full blown argument about it and the next thing I know, I am waking up in a hospital bed with my Aunt Charlie sitting with me. A few hours later I was told that my parents and I had been in horrible car accident, apparently my dad lost control of the car and we had crashed into a tree, and a branch from that tree had become lodged in through the right side of my chest." She lifts up the side of her cheerio's top so me a six inch scar running down her side, I gasp quietly.

"Then I was later told that both my mother and father had disappeared from the hospital and no one knew where they were. They were told I had woken up but when the nurse went to bring them to see me, they were gone. I was to drugged up to realize that my parents were really gone, so every day I would ask the nurse if they had my found my parents and every day she would shake her head at me. The day I realized my parents had left was when Peyton was finally allowed to see me, it was about a week and half after the accident. She came storming into my room, then started shouting saying if I hadn't of asked for those stupid singing lessons then mum and dad wouldn't have left and how it was all my fault that my parents left , how she would always blame me for it. That's the one good thing about Peyton she always stays true to her word but at my year seven graduation I saw them, they were standing at the back of the hall with they had huge proud smiles across their faces, I smiled at them and waved but they were already gone. I tried to tell Peyton that they were there but she called me stupid and told me they were never coming back, I believe her of course." She says tears rolling down her face, I walk over and wrap my arms around her as she starts sobbing.

I just hold her until she stops crying. She unwraps hr arms and lifts her head up to look at me.

"You are in that Glee Club right? She asks me.

"Yeah, Quinn made us join last year why?" I ask her

"Can I tag along one time and see what it is about?" she asks

"Yeah, I am sure Mr Shue would love that" I say looking at her

"Well I better get home before Charlie rings the police and reports me missing." She says

"Oh crap me too." I say running around to the other side of my car

"Hey Santana?" I hear her say

I look at her.

"Thank you for following me, god knows what would have happened if you didn't" Bryce says before hopping her car

"It is what friends do" I say before jumping in my car and heading home.


	8. Glee Club

**Santana's P.O.V**

I arrive at school early because I know that Rachel usually practices for Glee Club before school, I walk into the Auditorium to find Rachel and Peyton talking. I walk straight up to them.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Rachel Asks

"Yeah shouldn't you and Bryce be making out somewhere?" Peyton says

"What? No! Why would I be making out with Bryce? anyway Man hands, Bryce has agrees to come to a one glee club session to see what she thinks but you are not to speak to her or else I will ends you, okay" I say giving Peyton a weird look.

"Well can I sing a song for her? This is so exciting!" Rachel squeals

"No, Nothing that will make her uncomfortable!" I say before turning away

"So you can sing? That shouldn't make her uncomfortable would it?" Rachel says after me

I just keep walking, I have to find Bryce and tell her that she can come to this afternoon's Glee club. I find Bryce out on the field practicing a routine with Brittany, I smile when Bryce gets it right before hugging Brittany and then shouting yes. I walk over towards them just as they go to start the routine over again.

"Hey Bryce and hey Britt" I say when they see me

"Hey Santana" They say in Unison.

"Bryce, are you still up for glee club?" I ask sitting down and stretching.

"Yeah, as long as the midget who stalked me yesterday leaves me alone" She says stretching too

"I have already, told her to back off" I say just as Britt sits down

"Good, Last thing I need is her forcing me too sing in this club thing" She says

"Wait? Are you going Glee Club Bryce?" Brittany asks

"I am thinking about Britt, if that midget leaves me alone I probably will and I going to head to class see you there Santana" Bryce says jumping up and grabbing her stuff.

"See ya" I say smiling at her

"You like her" Brittany says

"What?" I ask looking at her completely shocked

"You have a crush on her" Britt says looking at me

"No I don't" I say jumping up and heading to class

**Bryce P.O.V**

I am putting the last of books in my locker when I hear someone call my name.

"Bryce!" I turn around to see Brittany running towards me

"Hey Britt, What's up?" I ask shutting my locker

"Santana asked me to walk you to Glee Club, because she is going to be late." She says linking our pinkies together.

"Awh, okay" I say

We take off towards the choir room, when we get there we are the first ones besides Rachel. Brittany pulls me up to the back row and we sit there while the rest of club slowly trickles in. I watch Santana walk in, she spots us and walks up to us. She sits down next to me.

"I thought we were meeting at the auditorium?" She asks

"Brittany, told me that you asked her to walk me instead." I say looking at her confused

"What? I said I would see her at glee because I was going to walk you" She says clearly frustrated.

I just shrug before looking at to see the word FUN written across the board before he goes into a full on lecture about having fun and not to be serious all the time. He asks if anyone has song to sing and I see Puck raise his hand before getting up and grabbing a guitar, then I see four other guys get up and stand behind him including a guy in a wheelchair.

"Who are the other guys?" I whisper to Santana

"Sam, Finn, Mike and Artie" She says pointing to each one

I nod and redirect my attention to the music starting, wait I know this song.

"Omg, they aren't" I whisper out, Santana looks at funny but I ignore her.

**PUCK:**  
>Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya<br>Come on and let me sneak you out  
>And have a celebration, a celebration<br>The music up, the windows down

**Artie:  
><strong>Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
>Just pretending that we're cool<br>And we know it too  
>Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do<br>Just pretending that we're cool  
>So tonight<p>

**ALL**

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
>I know we only met but let's pretend it's love<br>And never, never, never stop for anyone  
>Tonight let's get some<br>And live while we're young  
>Woahhh oh oh oh<br>Woahhhh oh oh oh  
>And live while we're young<br>Woahhh oh oh oh  
>Tonight let's get some<p>

**PUCK:**

And live while we're young

**SAM:**

****And girl, you and I,  
>We're 'bout to make some memories tonight<p>

**FINN:**

I wanna live while we're young  
>We wanna live while we're young<p>

**ALL:**  
>Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun<br>I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
>And never, never, never stop for anyone<br>Tonight let's get some  
>And live while we're young<br>Woahhh oh oh oh  
>Woahhhh oh oh oh<br>And live while we're young  
>Woahhh oh oh oh<br>Tonight let's get some  
>And live while we're young<br>Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
>Come on, younnngg<br>Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
>While we're young<br>Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

**Puck:  
><strong>Tonight let's get some  
>And Live while we're young.<p>

I applaud the guys, and I see puck wink at me. I just shake my head before sitting back in my seat. The midget chick who harassed me yesterday, who I found her name is actually Rachel goes next but I tune out her performance of some boring old broad way classic, about halfway through her performance, Santana leans over to me.

"What do you think so far?" She asks

"It is fun, I thought it is going to be some boring crap" I say looking at her

"So you are going to join?" Santana says with a hopeful look

"Yeah I will but I am not singing until I am ready." I say just as Rachel finishes her song.

"I think I can make that happen" Santana says clapping her hands.

I just nod and clap as Rachel bows but then she starts talking to me, and everything was going just great.

"So, Bryce do you think you will join glee club?" She asks looking at me with a big smile.

But before I can answer, Santana is up out of her seat and walking down to Rachel.

"Leave her alone Manhands" she says standing infront of her. I watch as Finn I think jumps up and tries to defend her

"Back off Santana, she was just asking her" he says trying to move Santana

I jump up from my seat and go down and push him out of the way

"Don't touch her! I said I would come to glee if Rachel here would leave me alone, because yesterday she stalked me all the school!" I yell getting right up in his face

"What?! Rachel wouldn't do that!" He yells

"Well I am pretty sure, she did unless following me around isn't called stalking here but I am pretty sure it is! So why don't you go sit back down like a good little boy!" I say standing my ground

"Bryce, I really don't appreciate you speaking to my boyfriend like that" Rachel says

"Well I don't think she appreciated getting stalked by a stranger on her first day of school!" Santana screams

"I wasn't stalking her, I just followed her to try and talk some sense into her! There is no reason why she shouldn't want to sing with us, especially with an amazing voice like that, I am pretty sure she has had lessons" Rachel says

As soon as she mentions lessons, I am taken back to that night. I am screaming at my parents to try and get them to stop fighting because the lessons don't matter then everything goes dark…

"Bryce!" I vaguely hear someone shout as i collapse onto the floor.


	9. Past Wounds

**Santana P.O.V**

"Bryce" I yell

I reach out to grab her before she hits the floor and doesn't do even more damage. I gently lay her on the floor with her head resting on my lap before telling Mr Shue to ring her Aunties, he nods and then dismisses Glee Club for the day.

"Finn go, I want to stay until I find that Bryce is okay" Rachel says to Finn

"Rach, I don't think that is a good idea." Finn whispers back

"No, I staying now go Finn" Rachel says

I hear Finn sigh before walking out of the choir room, then I hear Rachel take a deep breath before walking over to where I am sitting next to Bryce.

"Santana-"Rachel starts to say but I cut her off.

"Save it Rachel, I told you not to talk to her and just to leave her alone but you didn't listen this is all on you, you are the reason she fainted and I hope you know that" I say not taking my eyes off her.

"I had no idea that she would react like this Santana, I was just trying to make her feel welcome." Rachel says back

"So what? I told you this morning that you weren't to talk her, you should have used your ears and fucking listened to me!" I scream at her.

"I never wanted this to happen" Rachel whispers out.

"Can you leave please, her aunties are probably on their way and they won't be happy" I say to her

I hear Rachel walk out of the room, but I hear another set of footsteps come in a few minutes later. I don't have to look up to know that it is Brittany, so I take a deep breath before looking up at her

"Britt" I say looking up from Bryce.

"Sanny, her aunties are coming and someone is trying to find Peyton" Brittany says before sitting next to me

"I know that isn't why you came but thank you for telling me" I say looking at her with my eyebrow raised

"You have crush on her don't you?" She asks me

"What? I have only known for like three days" I say to her

"So? Santana you can admit it, we are Best friends after all" She says with a smile

"I dunno how I feel Britt, can we leave it now?" I say looking back down at Bryce

"For now" Britt says before getting up and leaving…

I stare down at Bryce for a few to see her start to open her eyes, and all I can think is I hope she didn't hear the conversation between Brittany and Me just now.

**Bryce's P.O.V**

"You have a crush on her don't you?" I hear Brittany ask someone

"What? I have only known her for like three days" Santana says back

""So? Santana you can admit it, we are Best friends after all" Britt says

"I dunno how I feel Britt, can we leave it now?" Santana says sadly

"For now" Britt says before I am assuming walks out

I slowly begin to open my eyes to see Santana looking down at me with a concerned expression, I go to sit up but all I get is a huge headache.

"Whoa slow down, you fainted you got to take slow getting back up" She says grabbing hold of me as sway slowly.

"I fainted? Why" I ask whilst rubbing my eyes

"Well, you and me got into fight with Rachel… During this fight she mentioned lessons, so I am presuming that is why you fainted" Santana says before helping me up and grabbing me a chair to sit in

"Oh shit, how everyone thinks I am weird…" I say holding my head

"I doubt that, they were mostly worried about you" Santana says

"Right, even though they are all probably off talking about what possible diseases I have" I say just as my Aunties and Coach Sylvester come into the room

"Bryce, thank god you are okay" Charlie says pulling me into a hug

"Santana, what happened to my newest Cheerio" Coach asks Santana

"We got into a fight with Finnonce and man hands, because they wouldn't back off and leave Bryce alone" Santana says

"Is that so? Well we can't have that, Santana with me" Coach says before leaving

"I will come over this afternoon when practice is over" Santana says before going after Coach

"What happened Bryce?" Lucy asks me

"Everything was going fine, until Peyton's friend Rachel started talking to me. Santana tried to get her to shut up but then her boyfriend pushed Santana, so I went up and told him to back off but then Rachel said I must have gotten lessons… Next thing you know I am waking up with my head laying in Santana's lap" I say still giving Charlie a hug

"Well, we are going to take you to the hospital okay… Did anyone go find Peyton?" Charlie asks after looking me all over to make sure I was okay

"You honestly think she would have come? She probably heard about and is laughing because I deserve this" I say getting up and grabbing my bag

"Bryce, we went through this… The reason your parents left has nothing to do with you" Lucy says

"And I am just supposed to believe that? We got into an accident and then the next day they are gone…What else am I supposed to think" I say getting angry

"They had their reasons for leaving and one day, when you are ready, they will explain everything to you" Charlie says

"It doesn't matter if they had their reasons! Don't you get that Charlie?! We were seven when they just disappeared from our lives and because of that my sister hates me and refuses to even acknowledge me most days! Over something I had no control over but hey I should be used to it right, I mean anyone I have ever trusted has left." I say walking out of the room

"Bryce! Come back" I hear Lucy shout but ignore her and continue to run out to my car before I jump in before I take off in a random direction.

I am sitting at a random park when my phone starts going off, I look down to see that it is Charlie again but I ignore it by throwing it on the passenger seat of my car. I turn on the radio and hear "If you could see me now" by the script playing, I turn up louder before closing my eyes within seconds I am asleep.

I wake up a few hours later when I hear a knock on my window, I turn around to see Coach Sue standing outside my car, so I open my door before turning to face her.

"Coach? How did you find me?" I ask sleepily

"I think the better question, is what are doing all the way out here?" She asks

"I had to get away from them" I say finally waking up

"Get away from who Bryce?" She asks

"Peyton, Lucy and Charlie… They don't understand" I say tapping my fingers on my steering wheel

"What don't they understand?" Coach asks

"How much pain I am in" I say looking at her

"If you are pain, we need to get you to the hospital" Coach says looking me over

"It isn't physical pain, it is emotional pain… And I can't do it anymore" I say looking over at my phone

"Why are you pain?" She asks me

"Because my parents left me in a hospital, after we were in a car accident and now everyone hates me" I say before I start to lose consciousness

"Bryce, wake up! Bryce, I need to you to look at me" I hear coach saying

"But I wanna sleep" I say groggily

"hello 911, yeah I need an ambulance to St Matterson Park, her name is Bryce Morgan and she is losing consciousness, okay I can try" I hear coach saying

"Bryce, I need you to stay with me, the ambulance is on its way. Bryce, come on stay awake for me" I hear coach saying and in the background I hear sirens approaching.

"I am sorry Mum and Dad, I didn't mean to make you leave"' I say

"I am so sorry" I say again before I blackout to the sound of siren's and coach yelling at me.

"Charlie, is she alright?" I hear a male voice ask

"Clearly she isn't Daniel! You have to leave, Emily and you aren't welcome here" I hear my aunt Charlie say back

"She is our daughter Charlie, don't you forget that" I hear a female voice say

"You gave up your rights to be parents, when you walked out on her after the accident" Charlie says her temper clearly flaring up

"It was in the best interest of the girls and you know we didn't make that decision lightly" the man called Daniel says

"She is in here because you two, do know how much she blames herself for you guys leaving her and Peyton? Peyton doesn't talk to her anymore, in fact Peyton hates her because she blames Bryce for two walking out on them" I hear Lucy say back

"We never wanted that and you know it" I hear the woman called Emily say

"Well guess what? You got it" Charlie says

"Mum? Dad? You are here?" I struggle to say before I pass out again


End file.
